ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Broken Mirror
Plot Kevin was in a car, driving the gang to some bathrooms because they had just battled a Pisciss Volann, and had to use it. Kevin drove quickly and then stopped, and they all got out and used it. They all pushed Evan behind him, and he had to go in last because there were only three stalls. When Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint got out, Evan went in and used it. Then he washed his hands, and walked to the other side to dry off with a paper towel. His reflection stayed at the sink he used. (Evan): Hey! Where did my reflection go? He looked at the mirror, and out of the corner of his eye, saw his reflection back at the sink he used. He tried to get the reflection to come to him, but couldn't. (Kevin, walking in): What's taking you so long? (Evan): I think the mirror's broken. (Kevin): I don't see any cracks. Except that one. And that one. And maybe that one. (Evan): The reflection is broken. Evan pointed at his reflection. (Kevin): Let's go report it to the builder. (Evan): No, I need to stay here to see if anything happens with the mirror. (Kevin): Suit yourself. He walked out and drove Rocket and Sharpoint around. (Evan): Maybe this is just a really good painting. Evan felt the mirror. (Evan): Nope, this is definitely glass. Maybe, it's some sort of machine. Evan slammed down the Billiontrix and transformed. (Evan): RHYMER! Machine, latrine! Nothing happened. (Evan, detransforming): Nope. Meanwhile...... Kevin drove to a building called We Build-It Builders, Inc. Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint walked inside the building. A lady was at a desk. (Lady): Can I help you? (Kevin): We'd like to know, who built those bathrooms back on Wesley Road? The lady pressed a button. (Lady): Wesley, this boy would like to talk to you. (Kevin): Boy? I'm a teenager. (Lady): Blah blah blah. All I hear is boy talk. A man in a blue suit walked down. (Wesley): Yes? (Kevin): Did you build the bathrooms on Wesley Road? (Wesley): ....................... Wesley started running away. (Kevin): GET 'EM! Rocket stretched towards Wesley. Wesley ran faster, but Rocket tripped him. Sharpoint diamonds and stuck his clothes to the ground. Wesley grabbed one of the diamonds and tried to pull it out, but couldn't. Eventually, he pulled a pipe from his coat, and hit a diamond, knocking it down. He knocked all the rest away, then got up and ran as fast as he could. (Kevin): STOP! (Wesley): NEVAH! Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint chased Wesley out the door. Wesley tripped on a rock and fell down. Kevin grabbed his collar. (Kevin): Did you build the bathrooms on Wesley Road? (Wesley): No, no! I just built the street. I hired 5 builders to build things on them. Wesley pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote something on it. Then, he gave it to Kevin. (Wesley): Here are the addresses of the builders. You can talk to them. (Kevin): Thanks. But, one more quick question. (Wesley): What? (Kevin): Why were you running away? (Wesley): I wanted to catch Dr. Chill. An ice cream truck started driving away. Wesley ran after it. (Wesley): WAIT! COME BACK! I WANT A SCOOP OF HOT FUDGE, AND A SCOOP OF LEMONY BUTTERSCOTCH WITH STRAWBERRY SAUCE AND A CHERRY ON TOP! Meanwhile..... Evan was staring at his reflection. (Evan): Come on. I know you're going to blink. Just blink. I know you're going to. Evan started twitching, and red lines formed in his eyes. (Evan): You're on the verge of blinking. Evan's eyes started becoming closer and closer together. (Evan): Your blink is imminent. Evan blinked. (Evan): AAAH! Round 2. Meanwhile..... Kevin knocked on a door in an apartment. A man opened it. (Kevin): Excuse me, sir. Did you build the bathrooms on Wesley Road? (Man): No, but one of the builders working with me was building something near them. He lives on the bottom floor. The man closed the door. (Kevin): Right before I could thank him. Actually, I wasn't going to anyways. Kevin headed downstairs. Meanwhile..... (Evan): I'm going to hit you now. Evan started punching his reflection in the mirror. His reflection stood still. (Evan): We're evenly matched, but you're not fighting! Last time I checked, that means I'm going to win! Evan slapped his reflection in the mirror several times. (Evan): HAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! HA HA HA! A HA HA HA! HA! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha. Ha. Evan fell down because of exhaustion. Meanwhile..... Kevin walked to a door. (Kevin): This is the address that's on this floor. Kevin knocked on the door, but no one answered. A man holding some bags of groceries was walking to the door, and saw Kevin. (Man): Who are you? (Kevin): I have a question for you. The man put the bags down and grabbed a baguette. Then, he started hitting Kevin with it. (Kevin): Oww! Oww! Stop! Ouch! (Man): GET OUT! (Kevin): I'M NOT EVEN IN YOUR ROOM YET! (Man): THEN GOOD JOB! Kevin slapped the baguette down. (Kevin): Did you build the bathrooms on Wesley Road? (Man): No, but a man that lives 6 blocks away from here knows who did. NOW GET OUT! The man took two sharp carrots and started chasing Kevin with them. (Kevin): Why would there be carrots these sharp? Meanwhile..... Evan was Sportacus. (Evan): I shoot a tennis ball at you. You hit it. Got it? Okay. Evan shot a tennis ball at the mirror. It bounced off, and fell onto the floor. (Evan): You're supposed to hit it BACK to me, not onto the floor. Let's try again. Evan shot another tennis ball at the mirror. It bounced onto the ceiling, then fell on Evan's head. (Evan): Not onto my head. To my ''hand. ''I'll shoot two more. Evan shot two tennis balls at the mirror. One bounced off the mirror, hit the Billiontrix, and detransformed Evan. Evan fell and landed on his feet. (Evan): It's a good thing I landed on my feet. The other tennis ball bounced off the ceiling, and down to a faucet. It turned on the water. The first tennis ball pushed down a stopper that stopped the water from going down the drain. The tennis balls bounced up and down while the water ran. When the water was halfway full, the tennis balls deflected off of objects and into the water, raising it. The water slipped out of the sink, and into a stream under Evan. Evan slipped several times, trying not to fall down. (Evan): Woah! Woah! Woah! The balls fell out of the sink. Evan finally stood still, but one of the balls bounced off the floor and into Evan's face, making him lift a foot. The other one fell under Evan's foot. Evan tripped on the ball, and fell down. Meanwhile..... Kevin and Sharpoint walked to a house, and rung the doorbell. A man opened the door. (Kevin): We're investigating something. Do you know who built the bathrooms on Wesley Road? (Man): Yes. This one man named Joro. He lives on Economic Drive. (Kevin): Thank-----I mean, uh, g'day, sir. (Man): You're Australian? (Kevin): NO. Kevin slammed the door. The man opened it. (Man): Slamming my door was very rude. (Kevin): WELL, TOO BAD! Kevin snatched the doorknob and slammed the door. (Kevin): One day, Sharpoint, you'll learn that some people have attitude problems. Meanwhile..... There were several cards on the sink. Evan was holding some, there were some decks, and there were some near the mirror. (Evan): You got any 6's? Evan waited. (Evan): Aww man. Evan drew a card from a deck. Then, he waited. (Evan): Go fish. You got any 7's? Evan waited, then took one of the cards near the mirror. He waited again. (Evan): Here. Evan put 3 cards near the mirror. Meanwhile..... Kevin drove onto Economic Drive. (Kevin): That's weird. Wesley wrote the same address on the paper twice. Kevin parked in a driveway, then him and Rocket got out. Him and another man opened the door at the same time. (Man): AAAH! JORO, CALL 911! (Kevin): We're not hear to rob you. Rocket tapped Kevin's shoulder, then pointed inside the house. (Kevin): Wait, did you say Joro? (Man): Yeah, I'm his twin brother Toro. What do you want with him? (Kevin): Relax, dude. I just wanna ask him something. Joro walked to the door. (Joro): Who are you? (Kevin): Did you build the bathrooms on Wesley Road? (Joro): Yeah. Why? Kevin hi-fived Rocket, and got acid on his hand. (Kevin): AAAAHHHH! Kevin pushed pass Toro and Joro, then ran his hand in water. (Kevin): That's better. Anyways, did you build put the mirror in there? (Joro): You're asking weird questions. But, no. Kevin groaned. (Joro): I got them from Ynapmoc, a company that creates mirrors. (Kevin): Okay. Let's move out, Rocket. Him and Rocket left. Meanwhile..... (Evan): What's your favorite food? Evan waited. (Evan): That's disgusting! Okay, what's your favorite color? He waited again. Then, he gasped. (Evan): Mine too! What's your favorite holiday? He waited. (Evan): I always sleep in on that day! Who's your favorite celebrity? He waited. (Evan): Oooh! Did you read the news about them yesterday? Meanwhile..... Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint walked down a hallway in a Ynapmoc building, and into a large room red-carpeted room. People were typing on computers, taking orders for mirrors. The boss walked to Kevin. He was wearing a suit with a design on the right, and a perfect reflection on the right. He was wearing a light blue hat, and shoes that when put together, looked like the same hat, but upside down. (Boss): I'm Mister Retsim. The co-boss, Ms. Ssim, said you wanted to talk to me? (Kevin): Yes. You guys put the mirror in the bathrooms on Wesley Road, right? (Retsim): We sure did. (Kevin): Well, the only reflection that's appearing in it is my cousin's, and it's not moving. I think it's broken. (Retsim): Excuse me, what's your name? (Kevin): Kevin. That's my name, don't ware it out. (Retsim): Well, Nivek- (Kevin): Kevin. (Retsim): Nivek, here at Ynapmoc, we make sure our rorrim mirrors are at top condition before we ship them out. If any mirrors didn't work, they would become that way due to the handling of someone else. (Kevin): Do you know who brought the mirror into the bathrooms? (Retsim): Sey. The builder of the street that has the bathrooms with our ruo rorrim mirror. (Kevin): Wesley? (Retsim): You know Yelsew? Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint all facepalmed. (Kevin): Yes, we talked to him earlier in the episode. (Retsim): Wehp. That saves me from saying his really long last name. (Kevin): What is it? (Retsim): Asquzusyewretpouirtylkudsafbigbugytmuxqwetpoit....... Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint slowly crept away. Meanwhile..... Evan was drawing a picture. There was a pencil, a pen, and some markers near the mirror. (Evan): Feel free to jump in. Any time. Aaaany time now. Whenever you want. Take your time thinking of what you're gonna add to the picture. Just think. Your utensils are right there. Whenever you want, you can just pick them up and start drawing things. I've got a lot of time left on Earth. Except when I travel to other planets. But anyways, jump in any time you'd like. Meanwhile..... Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint were in a room in We Build-It Builders, Inc. The room was covered with bowls containing tall towers of ice cream. Kevin was talking to Wesley, who was eating lots of ice cream. (Kevin): That's what I'm asking. (Wesley): Oh. Wesley put some ice cream in his mouth, then swallowed it. (Wesley): Yeah, I accidentally squeezed it a few times and made some cracks in it. Wesley ate another spoonful of ice cream. (Wesley): But I didn't break it so much, that the reflections don't work. (Kevin): Then come with us and see what's happening. (Wesley): Okay. They walked out of the room. It took a while because Wesley had eaten a lot, but he eventually got out of the chair and walked out. Then, he walked back in and ate a spoonful of ice cream, walked out, then grabbed a bowl of ice cream. A few seconds later, he put the bowl, empty, on his desk, and grabbed 6 more. Later..... (Evan): Repeat after me. Do! Evan waited. (Evan): Re! He waited in between all the notes. (Evan): Mi! Fa! So! La! Ti! Do! Good. Now, listen to me. Do, a deer, a female deer. Re, a drop of golden suuuuuuuun! Mi, a name I call myself. Fa, a long, long way to- Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint walked inside the bathroom. 6 seconds later, Wesley walked in the bathroom, even fatter than before, and put the bowls of ice cream on the counter. (Wesley): Oooh, my stomach! Aaaah! Brain freeeeeze! Evan turned into Esrever, then used his reversing powers to change Wesley from fat to skinny. (Wesley): Thanks. (Kevin): So now you see the problem? Kevin pointed down to Evan's still reflection. Wesley walked to it, and observed it. (Wesley): Hmmm. (Evan): You see what the problem is? (Wesley): Yes! Some punk painted over it. Wesley took several paint removers from his pocket, and started chipping off the paint. (Kevin): Who painted it, though? The Pissciss Volann came out of a sink hole. Wesley came to a part of the paint that he couldn't chip off, so he tried harder. (PV): Me, because I wanted you to go on a pointless adventure after defeating me! Evan used his reversing powers to turn the water around the PV into fire. (PV): AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! Evan reverted. (Evan): So it wasn't broken at all. Except, of course, the few cracks. Wesley pushed as hard as he could on the mirror, then made a huge crack. The crack grew and combined with the other cracks. Several parts of the mirror fell down. (Evan): ................... (Kevin): ................... (Wesley): ................... THE END Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero